


Ascetic Discordia

by Kingkandick



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Kingkandick
Relationships: Kyelander Wolfe/Peony Petunia
Kudos: 1





	Ascetic Discordia

The clacking and smacking of hooves against dirty gravel roads caused me to awaken from my deep slumber.

"Mælice, dear." My mother's cool strokes of her hands against my forehead made me create a hum deep from within my throat. "It's time to get up, you'll be late to your play date, dear."  
She was always so kind to me, always so kind to both my sister and I. 

My name is Mælice. I am to be betrothed to another of my kind from another kingdom. I believe her name was Penny? Nevertheless I look forward to meeting her and sit up in my clothes all royal and grand. Tear droplets came to my eyes and I only responded by hugging my mother closely as she petted and stroked my hair, humming a tune in which I was incredibly familiar with.

"Mother?" I asked her, feeling one of her hands tilt my head up, so that I was now looking up at her.

"Yes, my dear Mælice?" Her voice smooth as ever, she responded in the kindest way possible. I knew she truly cared for me, unlike my father who only sympathized with the soldiers he'd previously fought in battles with. That was all he ever cared about. Battle and War. 

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"Who?"

"Why, Penny of course."

"It's Peony, dear. Her parents have a liking for flora of all kinds."

"Alright, but my question goes unanswered still."

"Her parents have told me that she is a very kind Elegant. Does that soothe your worries?"

"No, it does not."

"Then what can I do or say to make it better?"

"Say that you'll never leave my side."

"Dear, I must meet with them to arrange your marriage once you are older. It is a _very_ important meeting."

"But mother, my anxious fit will not quell until you say that you'll never leave me to my lonesome..."

She was kind, but she was also firm when need be. This would be one of those times.

She knew when to put her foot down, to say the least.

"Mælice. You are to leave Peony's parents and I to our lonesome so that we may talk about your future marriage with Peony. You are to play with her while her parents and I make arrangements. Am I clear?"

"But mother I-"

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes mother."

I knew she could be a hard headed woman when she wanted to be, however she didn't need to be this rude towards my sister and I. However father and Lumina have stayed at the castle because this meeting didn't really concern them. I jolted forwards and nearly fell into the seats opposite to my mother and myself, Mother's snout curled up in a snarl as she yelled towards the coach driver, "Do you mind being a bit more careful? We're precious cargo!"

The coach in of itself had slowed entirely as we began to near the rounded driveway that the family from the southern seas had. They were just as wealthy as us as far as I can see. I peer out the window and sure enough, the family is waiting on their front step. Peony's mother and father holding a claw on each of her shoulder's respectively, standing a sort of guard behind her. 

"Is that Peony?" My eyes must've widened from her sheer beauty alone. Her fur was a beautiful ivory and her nose was a brilliant pink color. She's a gorgeous addition to their family. I am honored to be betrothed to someone as pretty as that.

"Hm?" My mother turned her head to look towards the family in question and smiled, "Yes, She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She's gorgeous, I don't know what I was worried about. I'd like to get married to her now, if that's okay Mother?"

My mother only gave out a small laugh, "That's what we're here to discuss, dearest."

The driver got down from his seat and stood before the door, speaking in a voice that loudly boomed over any conversation that could've been going on, " _Announcing the arrival of Queen Ophelia and Prince Mælice._ " He then opened the door and allowed my mother and I to get out of the coach. 

He gave a bow and then hopped back in the driver's seat and drove away to where they kept the carriages. 

I my mother grabbed my shoulders in a similar fashion to Peony's and walked the both of us towards where they were standing. 

"Queen Ophelia, why is King Prodigium not with you?" Peony's mother spoke, just as beautiful as her daughter, but much older and that of a different line of our species. She was a commoner previous to her marriage with King Odecious, that was for certain. However she seemed to have more of a noble air about her than her husband did. 

"He is not needed to further any conversations surrounding the future marriage of my beloved son, Mælice." The queen gave my mother a questionable quirk of her eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"No matter," The queen raised her forearm, covered to the nines in satin and silk in a robe that very much reflected her status "Mælice may go play with my daughter while we flesh out the details of the event to take place. It isn't for children to hear anyhow."

The king whispered something into Peony's ear and then shooed both she and I off. 

I took his paw, his fur was coarse, like I'd expect a wolf's fur to be. However I didn't expect his fur to be a dark coal, such a contrast to my own Ivory fur. 

"So, are you as upset by this "marriage" as much as I am?" I asked, letting out a giggle as I led him to the family garden. It was a lush place with flowers of all kinds, with our very own garden that the maids had to tend to while I was present, so that I could one day take up the family heirloom.

"Quite the opposite actually..." He mumbled, I noticed almost immediately that he talked like the adults did. His words were serious when they came out, even in mumbles and stutters and such. 

"You don't have to be so "sophisticated" when you're with me, you know? You're still a kid, don't you have fun at home?"

"Father resents "fun", so no; I've never had any sort of "fun"".

"Dude, talk like a kid and maybe I'll help you have some fun." He was either seriously intense and this was going to be a boring few of playdates and then the rest of my life and stuff. He'd be boring me for the rest of my life. I stopped running towards the garden and slowed my pace to a walk, I needed to get him out of his shell before I take him somewhere nice.

"I've noticed your mother is a commoner."

"Hey! She _WAS_ a commoner! She isn't anymore!"

"So you're a mutt-blood. To be completely honest I don't see the reason I'd have to marry some Mutt-blood like you. I don't see how it would benefit my kingdom."

"Do you know how much of a dick you sound like right now?"

"I just state the facts, dear."

"Don't call me "Dear", we aren't married yet. I have half a mind to tell my parents to call off the wedding and have them wage a war on your home!"

"Half a mind? With all the thinking you have done over that, it would seem as though you truly do _only_ have half a mind." I stopped walking altogether. This wasn't going to fly by me, no sir, no it wasn't.

"If you have something to say, spit it out- or if you have nothing to say, then shut up about my mom. Shut up about this stupid stuff, I honestly hope you-" He cut me off at this point, a smile on his jowls and a laugh in his tone as he said his next sentence.

"Do you even know _why_ we're to be wed when we're older? Your parents cannot afford all of the soldiers you're losing, your parents have such- and pardon my french here- but shit tactics that are killing your troops by the hundreds and you want to wage war on a family that your militia is already losing to?" He ripped his hand from my paw, he seemed like his father, King Prodigium. He was known as a menace in our kingdom and was single handedly responsible for over 100,000 deaths in this year alone. True, what he was saying was right, but I didn't want to give in to some sick fantasy of his that he could be right, not by any means.

"That's not why I'll call off the wedding. I'll call off the wedding so that I won't have to be near or even look at someone as ugly and disgusting as you."

"Really? You're faltered by appearances here?" He scoffed and began to clean his paw by licking it and then spitting anything he had obtained in his mouth onto the ground. "Your blood is filtered through with the blood of street commoners, so I'm actually not that surprised that you'd be so shallow as to fall for someone whose appearances aren't lacking in both style and modernism." 

I just store towards him, he wasn't making a whole lot of sense but I'm pretty sure he just called me a filthy commoner so to hell with him.

"You aren't very kind for a "kind princely Elegant" kind of _pup._ " Finally, I'd gotten him!

"Calling me a pup won't do any good here, hence I am a pup. However, I would expect nothing more from a low blooded commoner living in a castle that doesn't even belong to you."

"I don't have to sit here and take this." I began to storm off in another direction, getting about two stomps away before feeling a grasp at my wrist. I turned and saw his paw reaching out for me, a desperate look on his face.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"No, I won't have you interrupting their meeting. This marriage is planned to save your kingdom. You need to get on my good side and you _need_ to stop being so difficult. However, if you'd like to keep annoying me and continue to spew your hatred towards myself then _please_ ; By all means, interrupt and tell them what you're doing. I'm sure they'll be _glad_ to hear it."

" _I_ need to get on _your_ good side?! Why should I do anything like that when the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a racial thing against my Ma!?" I ripped my arm from his grasp, which; thankfully didn't have much force behind it.

"Because, my family is the only thing keeping your "precious" commoner cult of a "family" from being culled." My heart sank, if this was true then from my actions already- I could've doomed my parents to a fate worse than death... Fine, I decided to play the part of the obedient wife.

"What'll you have me do towards my own feeble redemption, Noble sir?"

"Quite a change, however it'll do given your previous accusations and declarations of hatred towards my family." Just what was this girl thinking? Hopefully she was doing as I asked, trying to get on my good side while I thought of a way to keep her from interfering with my mother's meeting with her commoner parents. I hated that I'd have to settle for someone of her status, however captivating her looks may be. 

"So, what do you do for entertainment around here?" her paw reached out to grab my own, which I only responded by retracting my own. She looked hurt, but I could tell she was happy she didn't have to touch my hand.

"Follow me, sire." She began walking, and I began to follow her. This would be the beginning of a wonderful 300 years.


End file.
